


We Don't Have To Be Like Our Parents

by ExhibitCinnamonRoll



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhibitCinnamonRoll/pseuds/ExhibitCinnamonRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um It's Batsy's boy and the clown prince's little girl. I just...Tumblr...No sleep....Send Help....and Food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Have To Be Like Our Parents

Baby's outfit [1](http://ak2.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/206413940/id/nnEs4Q9o5hGMrKjlO4xqOQ/size/l.jpg)

(3rd person pov)

*Baby's about 4 right now so... Just wanted to add this.*

"BABY!!!" Harley screamed threw out her and Joker's house in search for their little monstrosity. "I can't believe you lost her," J growled towards his wife. Harley snapped her head up and stomped towards him jabbing his chest with her pointer finger. "I'm her mother AIN'T no way in hell I could lose my baby girl." She shouted. Joker was about to smack her until they both heard glass shatter upstairs followed by the cries of the small child they would die for. "BABY!!!" They both screamed running up the stairs. Joker opened the door to his and Harley's shared room gun in hand, Only to find his little girl crying into the sheets with a broken hand held mirror not too far from her. "I-I'm sorry Daddy." The small child cried. Harley was about to but in but she couldn't they were having a moment. How Harley loved to see J with their daughter. The two had a special bond no one could break, Ever since she was born she's had J wrapped around her tiny finger. "What happened?" He asked his tone was softer now. Still sounded like someone put rocks in a blender but it was soothing to both Harley and Baby. The child tried to explain but it  all came out in muffled cries threw the purple satin sheets. J sighed and sat down on the bed beside the girl. He pushed some of her blonde locks behind her ear and noticed the various empty containers of his and Harley's face paint scattered on the bed and floor. He smiled but it soon turned to a frown when he saw a small amount of blood ooze out of the child's hand. He scooped the crying child into his arms and let her cry into his white dress shirt, that like always had the top few buttons undone and the bow tied hung around his neck. "Can Daddy see your hand?" He asked looking down at the crying child. She sniffled and nodded holding out her injured hand to her father. "Harley!" He barked. Harley snapped out of her daze and looked to the two. "Yes, sir?" She asked. "Go get some band aids." He said looking back down to the little girl curled into his chest still sobbing. As Harley ran downstairs in search for her daughter's favorite Tinkerbell band aids she begged J for. 

"I-I wanted to look like you." Baby sniffled looking up at her father. Joker smiled and kissed his daughter's cream paint covered forehead. "Now why would a pretty little girl like you wanna look like an ugly old man like me?" He laughed earning a giggle from the child. "Daddy you ain't ugly you're pretty. Well, not as pretty as Mommy but you are still pretty." Priscilla smiled tears still slipping down her cheeks. Harley stood at the door , the small box of band aids in hand smiling like a madman. "Harley I think there's something wrong with her. She said I was pretty." Joker laughed. Harley giggled and walked over to the two and kissed Baby's cheek. "Nah she's perfect." Harley smiled smoothing out her child's hair. Harley sat beside them and bandaged her daughter's hand. Joker sat with Baby in his lap watching her and Harley's little interaction in completely content with his little family. Harley kissed the child's finger and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Mommy," Priscilla said wrapping her small arms around her mother's neck. Harley was so happy hearing that word. Mommy. Every time Priscilla said it made her want to cry tears of joy. "You're welcome baby." Harley said kissing her daughter's cheek. "What did I ever do to get something as perfect as her." Harley beamed playing with the long blonde curls of her daughter's head. J smiled and pulled his wife into a hug. Harley was surprised at first by his embrace do to the fact that not even an hour ago he was going to smack the life out of her. Never the less she wrapped her arms around Baby and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her and looked down at the sleeping child with tear stains running down her cheeks. "We did good Doll." He said kissing Harley's cheek.

*time skip to when Baby is 15 and she meets Benjamin.*

Baby was sitting on the top bleacher of Gotham high's football field. Although she doesn't go to school she still likes to come and try to be normal. She crossed her legs and pulled her box of Marlboro red 100's out of her jacket. She took one out of the box and placed it between her cherry red lips. She sat and watched as the cheerleaders done mediocre flips and a bullshit excuse of a cartwheel. She started to notice more and more people leaving telling her that practice was over. She began to zone out having a small discussion with the voice in her head. She was pulled out of her thoughts when her phone beeped. She checked the screen and it was her father's henchman Johnny Frost telling her he couldn' pick her up today. Baby sighed and put her cigarette out on the cold metal of the bleachers before happily walking down the steps playing with the golden heart locket her parents gave her before her mother was halled away to Belle Reve and her father was sent into some sort of depression neglecting almost everything even her sometimes. 

As she walked down the path from the football field to the parking lot she spotted a boy walking up to her. She smiled and gave him a friendly wave which he returned. "Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" The boy asked. "I doubt it." She smiled. He laughed and nudged her with is shoulder. "No, I definitely know ya. I couldn't forget a face like yours." He said. "Wow didn't your momma ever tell you not to call girls ugly?" Baby asked. "No I didn't mean it that way. I meant you're really fucking pretty and I just -Ughhh." He sighed obviously frustrated. She smiled contently making the boy fumble with his words. "So you got a name wonderboy?" She asked walking beside him to the school gate. "Benjamin Wayne. What about you?" He asked. "Baby Quinn." She smiled. "Well Baby do you wanna hang out sometime? we could go get pizza, go to the park, Watch a movie-" "I'd love to. how about next Saturday?" She suggested in a much perkier voice than before sounding a bit too much like her mother. "Awesome!" He smiled. "Give me your arm." She pulled a sharpie out of her pocket. He held up his arm and she grabbed it before righting down her phone number. "You better call me wonderboy." She said a fake stern tone. "Will do giggles." He said looking down at the digits on his arm. "Giggles?" She laughed at the ridiculous nickname. "Well you've been giggling nonstop since I started talking to you." He smirked. She smiled as they said their goodbyes and both went off to do their own things. 

 "Dad I'm Home!" Baby yelled threw out the warehouse her and Joker lived in now. She sighed getting the same response of silence. She ran upstairs to her room and flopped down on her bed. She pulled out her phone and she turned on the song You Don't Own Me by Lesley Gore. She sung along to the song remembering the times her mother would fight with her father and threaten to leave but she'd never leave. She loved him too damn much and he loved her too much to let her leave. Her phone went off and it said unknown number. "Maybe it's dad" She thought to herself. Most nights Joker would spend them drowning his sorrow in work at the club. She answered and perked up the second she heard Benjamin's voice. "Hello is Baby there?" He asked. "You're speaking with her wonderboy." She smiled. "Giggles! Just wanted to make sure you weren't giving me a fake number....Also I wanted to ask about Saturday. Would you be okay with just hanging out at my place. We could play video games watch movies what ever you wanna do. Dad's at some meeting with the Lex corp guy." He said with a hint of nervousness in his voice. She tried to hide a giggle by biting her bottom lip. "It's a date." She said softly. "Yes!" He shouted. She hung up and smiled contently before falling back on her bed holding the phone to her chest. 

 


End file.
